


It's Only a Matter of Time

by chaosLydia



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Just cause I wanted to write some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Hera has to tell Kanan something before her next mission





	It's Only a Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Specter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898721) by [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah). 



> I got this idea after reading "Spectre" by Okadiah. It bugged me a couple days, so I jotted this down right fast.
> 
> I told myself I was taking December off from fic writing but here we are. Thank you guys for being so supportive this year. I hadn't written fics in, like, years. Like five years or more!   
> And then I got the idea for Forces of Gravity. I didn't think it would go anywhere, and planned to write it for me. But then you guys have embraced Forces of Gravity, Valkyrie Strike (which is Calipsan's, but I beta read for it), and all my little ficlets this year.  
> So thank you. I'm blown away. I love you.
> 
> Now, have some feelings and see you next year!

Hera watched as the initial shock was finally wearing off of Kanan’s face. His milky eyes, while unseeing, were the most focused that she had seen in a long time. They sat together in the cockpit of the Ghost in a rare private moment since their crew joined with the larger Alliance on Yavin. Soon, they would have to return to the fighting, the war always looming in the back of their minds.

Kanan’s hand gripped tighter around hers, “How long have you known?”

“Just found out this morning,” she kept her voice low. Who knew where Chopper and the others were. “I wanted to tell you before I went on my next assignment.”

“I guess there’s no way that I could talk you into working on the sidelines,” his thumb traced the top of her hand.

Hera snorted, “I can be both a mom _and_ a general.”

“You already are,” Kanan chuckled and tilted his head towards the empty bedrooms on the ship. “Our adopted kids are going to freak out.”

“I don’t want to tell them yet,” she said facing Kanan. “I know if it gets out, everyone on the base will start treating me differently. I _would_ get sidelined when I’m still going to be able to fly for several months.”

He fell silent, looking at nothing, but she could tell he was thinking. Shoulders and jaw tense, Hera knew Kanan well enough that he clearly disagreed. He wanted her safe just as much as she wanted that for him. But war was war, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk her out of the fight.

So he settled for, “Just… maybe take on smaller fights for the next nine months?”

“More like a year. Twi’leks take a little longer. Though…” she smiled thinking of what their future child might look like, “They’re half human. So it would probably be a little less than that.”

Kanan sat up a little straighter, “Not telling people right away is good! Can you imagine if your father found out? That… That is how I would die. Not Thrawn or Pryce, but Cham Syndulla hunting me down to the end of the galaxy.” He laughed, but it was a shallow sound.

Hera could see he was nervous. So was she. She never considered the prospect of having a child, at least not until the war was done. Kanan probably never thought of it either. It wasn’t something that was encouraged in the Jedi Order. But if there was anyone who she wanted to share a baby with…

Hera leaned over and touched his chin, her slender fingers stroking his beard, “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

“I know. It’s us. We’re always okay in the end.” Kanan took her hand from his face, and he kissed her palm. “We don’t have to figure out everything right now. We have plenty of time.”


End file.
